The youthful Flames of KarazaKarak
by Brian Boru
Summary: Lee finds a bizzare device in the forest, theres a flash of light and he is gone. 10 years later a huge hard drinking, strong cussing heavy armoured warrior shows up saying he is Lee Steelfist of the Steelfist clan of Karaz-a-Karak formerly Rock Lee.
1. Chapter 1

The Youthful Flames of Karaz-a-Karak

**The Youthful Flames of Karaz-a-Karak**

**Ch. 1**

I OWN NOTHING

It had been a good day for Rock Lee of Konoha, he had, as a cool down, just completed 600 sit-ups and 500 pushups (He was still a little sore from his last mission). As he was heading back home for something to eat, he noticed something glinting near the base of a tree. "What is this?" He mumbled out loud. He picked up the strange device and examined it.

About the size of two walnuts, it was a small gold amulet in the shape of a bearded and wing-helmed head that also seemed to be roaring a battle cry. As he examined it the wings on the trinket clicked and shifted position. The device suddenly glowed and in a flash of light both the trinket and the 14-year-old boy were gone.

* * *

Ten years later at the same spot, with another flash of light, a huge behemoth of a man appeared. He was around 7'8" tall and about 4'6" across at the chest. He wore a heavy suit of plate and chain mail armor that was silver in color it was also covered in angular motifs and inlaid in gold and silver. He wore a heavy helm of the same material that had metallic wings come out at horizontal angle from it. His face was half hidden by a beard and moustache combo that reached mid-chest. He also wore a pair of heavy hobnail boots yet was moving with a speed that belayed his massive size. He had a small hatchet at his side yet his main weapon seemed to be the pair of gauntlets that looked to be 20 pounds of metal each.

He looked around at his surroundings took a deep breath sighed and said, "Aye by Grungi its good to be back." He immediately set off towards Konoha.

The two guards at the gatehouse almost simultaneously yawned, dang was it boring. As they sat there, they noticed the walking tank heading towards the gatehouse both made to stop him however the giant flashed a Konoha head guard plate and clenched his fist both backed off immediately. As he was almost out of sight one of the ninja shouted to the giant "Hey we still need your name."

The giant looked back at them then to the shock off both ninja he struck a Gai Maito pose and said, "I'm Lee Steelfist of the Steelfist clan of Karaz-a-Karak, ironbreaker captain, and the bane of Gorfang Rottgut! Formerly Rock Lee the handsome devil of the Village hidden in the Leaf!"

With that the giant turned and left the two guards to just stand there with jaws dropping wider then a snake and eyes that would put a bush baby to shame.


	2. Chapter 2

The Youthful Flames of Karaz-a-Karak

**The Youthful Flames of Karaz-a-Karak**

**Ch. 2**

I OWN NOTHING!

Team Gai, along with team Kakashi were heading for the training ground where Lee disappeared 10 years ago. As they walked solemnly along the street, there was a rumbling sound that's source was a titanic black-haired behemoth of metal coming straight towards them. As both group stared in shock, the giant wrapped the whole of team Gai in a bone crushing bear hug, while shouting, "Neji, Tenten, Master Gai, by Grungi, Grimnir, and Valaya, it's wonderful t'see you!"

Team Kakashi just stared at the odd scene until Naruto bellowed at the metal giant, "Hey! Just who are you?"

The giant grinned at Naruto and then struck a horrifyingly (to some) pose and shouted, "I am Lee Steelfist of the Steelfist clan of Karaz-a-Karak. Ironbreaker captain, and the bane of Orc warlord Gorfang Rottgut. Formerly Rock Lee, the handsome green devil of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

The others stared at the behemoth then Gai, recovering cried at the top of his lungs. "Yosh, Lee, truly the flames of your youth have brought you back home!"

Lee's smile turned grim almost instantly, he then said in a low, harsh voice like boulders grinding together, "My flames died out in a great chaotic storm years ago." The look on his face would have sent chills down even a kage's spine.

Before the others started to bombard the big man with a hundred questions, his visage changed and he said, "Before I answer yer questions, I think I need te talk to Lady Tsunade. I'll tell me story there." The other followed dumbly toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

In the Hokage's office Tsunade was closely examining… oh who am I kidding… she was out cold on her desk. She was woken up when a colossal man barged into the room. She was ready to throttle someone but stopped when she saw the colossal eyebrows on the man after he had taken off his helmet as he kneeled to her. "Lee, is that you?"

"Aye Lady Tsunade, it's been ten years but I have finally come home."

Tsunade, unable to completely process this, automatically took out her bottle of sake and was starting to pour a dish or her self. Lee snorted when he saw it, "Ah thought I smelled that weak rice water."

Tsunade glared, nobody insults her sake! "Well then why don't you have some?" She offered him the dish. He forgoed that and grabbed the whole bottle and drained it in one gulp.

While Tsunade sat there shell-shocked, Lee grabed the dish and poured the little bit left down his gullet. "Like I said, weak rice water. No self-respecting son of Grungi would ever drink that Grobi piss!"

The others who had followed him and stared at him in compete disbelief. Lee drank and cussed!

When they recovered Tsunade said in a subdued voice, "Where have you been all this time?"

Lee answered this by taking off his gauntlets and taking out a hipflask of something that made even the mighty Tsunade light-headed from the fumes alone. "Ah! Bugmann's Slayer whiskey 300 an' that's not bragging." He took a long pull from it to the wide-eyed shock of his ninja companions. "Well, about ten years ago… I was heading home from when I found this odd little object when I picked it up there was a flash of light and the next thing I knew….

A/N: Ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry about the absence and the cliffhanger but now I'm back and ready to write again. By the way who do you think I should stick Lee with Tenten, Sakura, or someone else? (NOT TSUNADE OR KURENAI!! That would make me sick to my stomach!)


End file.
